A Bug, A Cat, A Fox and A Turtle?
by LuckyLadynoir
Summary: Adrien's cousin comes to Paris for the last year of school, and with him comes a lot of emotions. This is my first fan fic! And it's rated T just to be safe! With some Adrinette, DJWifi, Ladynoir and maybe Chloe will get a boyfriend! Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's LuckyLadynoir! BACK WITH A REWRITE!

Characters are 17-19 years old, just in case things get steamy.

***Disclaimer***: I still don't own Miraculous. Wish I did but I don't. I DO however own a replica of Marinette's backpack that I got from Hot Topic!

Character Bio

Name: William 'Will' Agreste

Description: 6'1" blonde hair and blue eyes

Background: After causing trouble back home in Houston, Texas, Will's parents have sent him to live with his cousin, Adrien, for the school year hoping that Adrien will be a good influence on Will.

-

*****Will's POV*****

I sigh as I see the plane start to touch down from my window seat. Most kids would love a change of scenery, especially if they were going to Paris, but I can't help but miss everything back home. Yeah I know it's my fault for getting kicked out of school but that kid had it coming, first picking on a girl and then threatening to hit her too? I had to put him down. And then I got suspended for fighting in school while the other kid just got a broken nose, so my parents sent me overseas to live with my cousin Adrien for my senior year.

When I get in the airport terminal I scan the crowd for Adrien or somebody that his father, Gabriel Agreste, sent for me but my search turns up with nothing. I walk towards the entrance and notice a bunch of people standing by the windows taking pictures and videos, while another bunch clustered around a TV that's set on a local news station.

As I get closer I realize that they're showing what looks like a fight right outside the airport. Two figures, one red and one black are dancing around what looks like a human airplane.

I walk over to the window to get a better look right when the figure in red, which turns out to be red with black polka dots, is heading towards a window where an elderly Chinese man in a Hawaiian shirt is standing. I quickly run to the man and push him out of the way, just in time for the person to slam into the window I happen to be standing in front of.

***Marinette's POV***

'Well that didn't work' I think to myself as I lay on my back on the ground. 'Wait why is the ground moving?' I quickly realize I landed on top of somebody and scramble to my feet before I turn and help them up as well. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I ask while quickly scanning them to make sure there are no serious injuries. "I'm fine." he says as he stands up and brushes himself off. "LADYBUG! A LITTLE HELP!" I hear Cat Noir yell from outside. With one last glance at the guy I landed on, I jump out the window to go help my partner.

***Third Person POV***

The akuma is quickly dealt with and before long, Adrien runs in the airport looking for his cousin, who he quickly finds him standing next to the window that Ladybug crashed through. After explaining that the akuma attack backed up traffic, they head to gather Will's luggage from the carousel. As they struggle with the last bag, neither boy sees the elderly Chinese man slip a black box into Will's carry-on bag.

Across town, Marinette quickly drops down on her balcony and detransforms while slipping inside the hatch that leads to her room. She lays down across her bed and yelps as her phone rings next to her head. She looks at the phone, calming down as she sees the picture of her best friend. "Hey Alya, what's up?" she asks when she answers the phone. "GIRL YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Alya says as she starts to recount the akuma attack that happened a few minutes ago.

***Marinette's POV***

"Oh Mari did you happen to hear about the new kid in our class?" Alya asks me excitedly, finally done with her version of the akuma attack.

"No I haven't. Is there something interesting I need to know?" I ask her, knowing she's dying to tell me. "YES! Apparently he just arrived today and get this!" She pauses for dramatic effect. "He's the cousin to our very own Adrien Agreste!" She practically announces as my eyes go wide.

"Wow really? What's his name?" I ask her.

"His name is Will. Nino told me that he's here because he got into a fight back home so his parents sent him over here for his senior year. Punched some kid in the nose and broke it protecting a random girl. Is that sweet or what?" I agree with her while moving down into the lower part of my room, changing the subject to our outfits for our first day back to school.

****Adrien's POV****

As we're heading to the mansion, I can't help but be jealous of my cousin. "You mean Ladybug actually crashed into you?" I say laughing.

Will laughs with me, "I know I can't believe it either but I'm telling you the truth! I never thought on my first day in Paris I'd actually get to see Ladybug and Cat Noir in action."

I can hear the awe in his voice when he says the last sentence. I notice we're about to pass the school and I nudge Will. "There's the school." I say while pointing "and there's a park just up ahead and- OH! Can we stop at the bakery Nathalie? PLEASE?"

I give her my best puppy dog eyes (even though I'm a cat) and pout just a little, knowing she's going to give in.

She sighs "Very well." and motions for Gorilla to stop. I open my door and motion for Will to follow, "This is the best bakery in all of Paris!" I tell him excitedly as we walk towards the door. "Doesn't every bakery in Paris boast the same thing?" he asks skeptically.

I laugh as I open the door "They do but this one actually is the best in my opinion."

*****Marinette's POV*****

(Approximately 5 minutes ago)

"I don't know, Alya. I think wearing something I made over the summer is a little-" I pause looking for the right word but I'm interrupted before I can finish.

"Girl, that black and green dress is absolutely perfect for the first day back! It's a modest length and you look gorgeous in it! If that doesn't make Adrien notice you, I don't know what will." Alya says, the finality in her tone making me realize that arguing is useless.

I hold up the dress she's talking about against me and look in the mirror, trying to remember why I was arguing with her. 'Cause i don't want to wear a Cat Noir inspired dress to school especially in front of Adrien.' I think while looking at my reflection.

The dress isn't that bad, it's a simple and modest v neck dress, black knee length with cap sleeves and bright green accents like a thin belt and lace trim on the neckline, sleeves and hemline. As I tell her I'll only wear it with a pair of leggings underneath and ask if I should wear the removable petticoat with it, I hear my mom calling me from downstairs.

"I gotta go but I'll try to call you back later so we can plan your outfit!" I tell her as I hang my dress up. "You better! Bye Mari." I end the call and head downstairs.

****Third Person POV****

"Yes maman?" Marinette says as she comes down the stairs from her room. Sabine Cheng smiles at her daughter, "I need your help in the bakery, if you're not busy. Your father has a few deliveries to make and I need someone to manage the store while I'm in the back."

Marinette perks up at her mother's request. "No problem! Is papa still here?" she asks, heading to the door.

"Yes, he should still be getting some of the orders made." Marinette heads downstairs to her parent's bakery, hoping today won't be overly busy.

As Marinette enters the bakery she sees her father putting the finishing touches on the orders he has to deliver. "Hi papa!" Marinette happily greets her father, "All finished with the orders?"

Tom Dupain smiles at his daughter, "Yep! Just finished the last one!" Marinette watches as he carefully packs all the deliveries together for transport and leaves.

As her mother heads to the back to do some work, Marinette takes the stool in front and sits at the register. As the last customer she has leaves, Marinette texts Alya to continue their earlier conversation, reading the reply when the bell above the door jingles."Welcome to Tom and Sabine's Bakery Confectionery! How can I help you today?" Marinette asks without looking up from her phone.

"Hey Mari. How's it going?" Adrien greets her as her bluebell eyes snap up to lock with his bright green and Marinette momentarily teeters on her seat. "H-hey Aa-adrien. I'm good how are you?" She replies while regaining her balance on the stool.

"I'm good. We were passing by and I told my cousin", he gestures to Will who waves,"that this is the best bakery in Paris so we had to stop and get something." Marinette blushes at the compliment he pays to her family's bakery. "Before I forget, Mari this is my cousin Will, Will this is my friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien introduces the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you Will."

"You too, Marinette." They briefly shake hands before Marinette turns back to the reason the boys are here, "So what can I get you two today?" she asks.

Will scans the display cases, mouth watering with every new bread, cake and cookie he spots. Finally he turns to Adrien, "Everything looks so good i don't know how I'll be able to pick anything!" Adrien just laughs before picking something for the both of them, "We'll take the 16 box of macarons please. 4 of each flavor."

"Good choice. I absolutely love these!" Marinette says as she rings up the order. "That'll be $5.96. I'll be right back with those." she tells Adrien before heading to the back to get his order from the freezer.

"She's cute." Will suddenly says, making Adrien drop the change he was counting out.

"What?" Adrien asks with a bewildered look on his face. "I said she's cute. Does she have a boyfriend?" Will asks staring at the door Marinette disappeared through, not noticing the looks Adrien is giving him. "I don't know." Adrien finally says at last, trying to control the urge to tell his cousin to back off cause Mari is his.

(Ok well not really his but he likes her a lot and wants to ask her out but he's too nervous to but then there's Ladybug but Will doesn't need to know any of this.)

Finally, Marinette comes back with the macarons and hands them to Adrien, "Remember to let them thaw for about 45 minutes and to refrigerate the leftovers for no more than a day." Adrien nods and the boys say goodbye. Across the street in the park sits an elderly man, smiling as the turtle does his work.

So chapter one has been rewritten. I'll be taking out the filler chapter and posting it separately.

I've gotten my hands on a different computer (with spellcheck!) and I have a MIGHTY NEED to work on my fanfics. I have another Miraculous fic I want to do but I'm going to try to finish this one first.

SPOILER ALERT! If you like Claire Dearing x Owen Grady from Jurassic World, Chase Young x Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown, and Voltron Legendary Defender, you might want to keep an eye on my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 rewrite!

****Third Person POV****

The next day:

It was the first day of senior year at Francoise-Dupont College and students were already milling about, excited for their last year. Nino and Alya were already outside the school, sitting on a bench waiting for their friends to arrive.

Marinette, who was up and ready on time this morning, carefully walks across the street with a box of assorted cookies for her class. As she nears the couple she sees Adrien's car pull up to the curb. Will and Adrien get out of the car and head towards the trio.

"Good morning everybody." Adrien greets his friends. "Mari you already met Will. Will this is my best friend Nino and his girlfriend, Alya, who is also Mari's best friend."

Will waves to the couple on the bench and says," Nice to meet you two.", before turning to Marinette. "Nice to see you again, Mari." He winks at her before and notices the box. "Oooh whatcha got in the box?"

Adrien's head whips around from his conversation with Nino, "Do you have any macarons?" Adrien asks while reaching for the box. Marinette takes a step back and smacks Adrien's hand away, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Didn't you just get a box last night?" She asks with a raised eyebrow when Will doubles over with laughter.

"That box didn't even make it to the mansion! He inhaled half the box before we got there!" Adrien punches Will's shoulder while turning bright red, "Yeah well I seem to recall somebody snatching all the chocolate ones, when I CLEARLY called dibs on all of them and then running around the room when i tried to take them back." Adrien says with a glare in his cousin's direction.

While Marinette, Nino and Alya all laugh at the cousins' antics the first bell rings, signaling the end of summer and the beginning of the school year.

Once everybody is settled down in the classroom, Miss Bustier makes a change.

"Class we have a new student. Please welcome Mr. William Agreste." Will walks in the class room and stands next to .

"Please call me Will." he says, smiling an Agreste smile. nods and addresses the class again.

"Now then I am changing our seating a bit also. Nathaniel, you will move up here next to Chloe. Nino and Max behind them and then Alix and Kim in the third row. Rose and Juleka, you two will stay where you are."

She pauses as the kids she called out switch seats. " Now then Alya will move up a row, next to Adrien. Will, your seat is next to Marinette and finally Ivan and Mylene are the last row."

Alya raises her hand, "Ms. Bustier, why don't you move Mari up front instead? I'm good where I'm currently sitting." The teacher pauses, "We'll try this for a few days and see how it works out. Now, I'd like you to write a paper on the most exciting thing you did during summer."

*****A few minutes later*****

*********Will's POV********* 

As the bell rings for the end of first period, I look towards Marinette to ask her a question. "Hey Mari, what's your next class?" She starts to reply when all of a sudden I see a flash of yellow on my left side.

"Why don't you forget about her and I'll show you around?" I look at the person who spoke. "You're Chloe right?" I hope not, I think to myself, Adrien already told me she might try to flirt with me.

"Yep that's me! Mayor's daughter and cutest girl in the whole school! Why don't we hang out at lunch and I'll tell you all about myself?" She grabs my arm and starts to pull me away as I see Marinette walk out of the classroom.

I gently pull my arm away, "No thank you. You're cute and all but I can't afford to date anybody right now." I give her a small smile before grabbing my bag and heading to catch up with Marinette, not noticing the butterfly heading for Chloe.

I finally catch up to Marinette close to the library. "Hey Mari, can i ask you something?"

She turns towards me and nods," I assume you heard my conversation with Chloe, right?" she nods again, " Is she always like that?" I ask while holding the library door open for her.

Marinette laughs and says "Yeah that's basically Chloe's personality. I'm sure Adrien is happy she's not latched onto him anymore." All of a sudden we hear a scream.

******Marinette's POV******

I hear the scream and instantly snap into Ladybug mode. I grab Will's hand and pull him towards the left side of the library and behind a bookcase. "What the heck was that?" he asks.

I peek behind the bookcase as I hear the door open but duck back down when I don't see anybody, "Did you turn Chloe down? Or hurt her feelings in any way?" I ask Will. He blushes slightly at my question and nods, "I told her I can't date anybody right now cause I need to focus on school. Why?"

I look around trying to find some place to transform without exposing myself while explaining, "More than likely Chloe turned into an akuma so now she might be looking for you. So just stay here while I try to find Alya." I run out of the library before Will can argue with me.

*******Will's POV*******

I start to run after Marinette until I hear a noise in the silent library. I quietly walk towards the sound and look around the bookcase, instantly spotting the person who made the noise.

Adrien was standing there talking to a small, flying cat?! Before I could figure out what was going on, Adrien yells "Plagg, claws out!" and is engulfed in a green light. As I sit there staring my cousin is replaced with the superhero, Cat Noir.

I slowly and quietly back up til I'm out of sight of the black clad hero as he runs out the door. "Oh my gosh. Adrien is Cat Noir." I slump against a bookcase and drop my bag on the floor, where it lands upright before tipping over.

"Oh great. I bet Cat Noir doesn't have these problems." I say sarcastically while picking up my things, noticing a black hexagon shaped box. "Where the heck did this come from?" I look around before I open the box.

Inside is a string bracelet with a turtle shaped charm, like the ones you can pick up from any souvenir shop in the States. I slip the box into my bag and the bracelet on my wrist. I lean back against the bookcase again and close my eyes, "I wonder if Marinette will remember I'm in here or if she'll forget me." I ask out loud.

"Why don't you go find her yourself?" I hear a tiny voice ask me. I snap my head up and look around, "Down here!" it says again, and I look down.

Resting on my leg is a small green turtle. "My name is Wayzz and I'm the Kwami that resides inside the turtle miraculous." I stare wide-eyed at it as it continues to talk. "I have magic powers that can transform you into a superhero with a special weapon. Now then why don't we go help Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

At the mention of my cousin I snap my attention back to the turtle, "Why would we need to go help them?" I ask.

"Hawkmoth has gotten more desperate for the other miraculous. Especially the ladybug and cat miraculous, so they need all the help they can get. That's why the Guardian gave his miraculous up."

I look at Wayzz curiously, "If Ladybug and Cat Noir need help so badly why did he give it away? Why didn't he just use it himself and help?"

Wayzz sighed and hovered closer to my face, "The Guardian is quite elderly and can't wield the miraculous like he used to, so he passed it onto you. Can we please go help Ladybug and Cat Noir now?" He asks with an exasperated look.

"Okay how do i do this? Whatever this is?" I ask him.

Wayzz looked...embarrassed? "It's been so long since I've been used to transform somebody into a superhero I've forgotten my transformation phrase." He perked up, "But you should just be able to say 'Wayzz, transform me' and it work since I'm aware of what I'm doing."

I take a deep breath, "Okay. Wayzz, transform me!"

I know, I know. We now know the transformation phrase for the turtle miraculous. At the time it was still unknown, but I still think that it would be funny if they forgot the phrase.


	3. Chapter 3

*********Adrien's POV*********

I walk out of class staring after Will and Marinette, wondering if I missed something.

"Whoa dude. When did your cousin and Mari become a thing?" Nino asks from behind me as he and Alya were following me out of the classroom.

"I don't know but I know that if Marinette was dating anybody, she'd tell me first." Alya says as I start to tune their conversation out, too focused on my own thoughts.

' _Why is Mari walking with Will? She doesn't like him does she? Wait, why do I care? I mean she's my friend but I don't like her. I MEAN I LIKE HER BUT I DON'T LIKE LIKE HER. I'm in love with Milady, not Mari-'_ My head jerks up at the sound of Marinette laughing and I see her and Will disappear into the library. I start walking forward when I hear a scream.

"What was that?" Alya asks,pulling her phone out of her bag and heading towards the classroom just as Mylene bursts through the door. "It's Chloe. She was upset about Will and then suddenly she turned into an akuma and attacked Ivan and Max. Then she jumped out the window. I was heading to get help for them."

As she runs off, Alya starts towards the stairs leading to the courtyard. "I hope Chloe didn't go far so I can get some good footage for the Ladyblog!"

Nino just sighs and hangs his head. I lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Go make sure Alya won't get hurt and I'll go get Mari and Will." I tell him as I run towards the library doors and slip inside.

I head towards the right side of the library and glance around to make sure it's empty, tensing up when I hear the door open. I listen for any sort of sound but hearing none I back up alittle farther into the corner I've hidden in and bump into a shelf.

"Nice going. I hope nobody is in here to hear you" Plagg says, poking his head out of my shirt to laugh at me.

"Shut up, Plagg." I glance around again before doing one of my favorite things, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

******Third Person POV******

Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting the akumatized Chloe, or Heartbreak, as they soon learned was the name Hawkmoth gave her. Her powers were almost like Volpina's, except only the person exposed to the powder hidden in her makeup compact would be able to see the illusion of heartbreak that the powder caused.

"Cat Noir I think the akuma is in her makeup. I'll distract her while you grab them." Ladybug says as she runs towards Chloe. Cat Noir runs the opposite way and waits for his moment but is soon caught up trying to save some other students. While the superhero pair are busy, Jade Turtle slips out of the library and watches the fight for a moment.

Suddenly he sees Heartbreak blow some of the powder towards Ladybug, who has her back turned while distracted by Cat Noir and the other students. Will jumps down from the second floor, running toward the fight. He throws his shield at Heartbreak to get her attention and once the shield boomerangs back, he slides into Chloe and knocks her off her feet before running towards Ladybug to push her out of the way of the cloud of powder.

Will is almost in arms reach of Ladybug when suddenly he feels his foot catch on the ground, sending him crashing into her. The two tumble over each other until they come to a stop just inches from a frowning Cat Noir.

"Well this is a claw-ful situation. How could you Bugaboo?" Cat Noir looks at Ladybug with a pout as she climbs off of the new hero.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Will says as he climbs to his feet, "I'm Jade Turtle, the Guardian gave up his miraculous so I could help the two of you."

The two experienced heroes look at each other before Cat Noir speaks up. "As nice as that is, we've got it covered. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a job to do." Cat Noir glares at him before running off to distract Chloe.

"Ignore him. If the Guardian sent you then it's for a good reason. How about you meet us on top of the Eiffel Tower tonight? Then we can talk and maybe Cat Noir will be in a better mood. Can you get all these students out safely?" Ladybug asked Jade Turtle with a small smile before turning to deal with the rampaging Chloe. It wasn't long after that before the trio had defeated the akuma and turned Chloe back to normal.

A few minutes later had the three heroes running in different directions to change back to normal. Will ducked back in the library just in case Marinette came back for him, Marinette ran to an empty classroom while Adrien snuck into a janitor's closet. As they were all coming out of their hiding places the principal gave an all clear announcement and released school early.

****Later at Agreste Manor***

Adrien and Will were hanging out in Adrien's room playing a video game but not really concentrating on it. Will was trying to figure out how to tell his cousin that he knew his secret and Adrien was trying to figure out how he was going to get out for patrol tonight.

Before either boy could gather their thoughts the door to Adrien's room opened and Nathalie stood in the doorway. "I hate to interrupt but it's time for bed, you two have school tomorrow. Will, Adrien has a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon during lunch. You can choose to either come along with us or remain at school. I'd like your answer in the morning but if I don't receive it until time to pick Adrien up, that's acceptable as well. Good night boys." She says with a slight nod as she closes the door.

Will and Adrien bid each other good night and Will retreats to his room. Adrien turns out his lights and puts his decoy in his bed and waits til the house is completely silent before transforming and quietly slipping out of his window, unaware of someone else doing the same behind him.

Ladybug sat at the top of the Eiffel tower, eyes closed and listening to the sounds of the Parisian streets below, waiting on her partner to show up.

 _Well I guess it's PARTNERS now, since Jade Turtle showed up._ She thought to herself, opening her eyes and looking around. _I wonder where they are. Cat Noir usually isn't this late._

Suddenly she hears a loud thud behind her and is on her feet with her yo-yo ready. Cat Noir dropped his baton and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry I'm paw-fully late, Milady. I took a meow-ment to check for our new 'friend' and see if he was nearby." Ladybug lowered her weapon but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Yeah you took a moment to make sure I was tied up so I'd be late." A dripping wet Jade Turtle says, climbing onto the platform where the other two stood.

Ladybug sighed and hung her head, _How did I get end up with these two as partners?_ , before giving Cat Noir a pointed look. "I don't care how jealous you are, you do not tie up your partners! Now apologize!"

"But m'la-"

"NOW!"

Cat Noir hangs his head in defeat, "I'm sorry I tied you upside down over the river."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ladybug asks

"No worries, it's cool. Besides I was actually wondering if I'd be able to swim better while I'm a turtle or not. Now we know." Jade Turtle says with a grin and looks at Ladybug, "The answer is no, I swim just as well as I did before."

Ladybug drops her head in her hands and groans. "I'm going to go patrol the east and north sides of the city. You two will take the west and south TOGETHER. I'll be keeping an eye on your locations to make sure you're getting along." Ladybug says before she swings off on her yo-yo.

********Will's POV*********

"Well let's get started, Adrien."

Cat Noir glared at me. "What did you just call me?"

I smirked at him, "I honestly don't know how nobody's figured it out yet. Your hair is practically the same and your voice didn't change much. Even if I hadn't saw you transform it's still pretty obvious." I tell him while leaning back against the railing.

Cat Noir sighs and releases his transformation. "How did you find out and what do you want from me?" Adrien asks, crossing his arms while glaring at me.

 _If looks could kill_ , I think to myself before dropping my transformation as well. Adrien's eyes widen and his jaw drops, "WILL?!" he yells.

"Shhh! We don't need Ladybug hearing you!" A panicked look crosses his face

"Oh shit, we're supposed to be patrolling right now! Plagg, claws out!"

"Wyazz, transform me!"

Adrien tilts his head, "You don't have a transformation phrase? That's weird."

I shrug "Wyazz says he doesn't remember what it is."

Suddenly Cat Noir's baton beeps. "Hello Milady, how's your patrol going?"

"Cut the act, Cat Noir. I'm finished with my patrol and I'm heading home. YOU TWO ON THE OTHER HAND BETTER GET MOVING OR I WILL PERSONALLY GIVE YOU TO HAWKMOTH." Both boys scrambled off the Tower and quickly swept the streets and rooftops of their half of the city before racing each other back home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people. No muss, no fuss. Let's get to it.

WARNING: You'll need a box of Kleenex towards the ending.

*****Third person POV*****

The next day

All morning all that anybody could talk about was Jade Turtle.

Whether it was wondering where he came from (ideas ranged from he was a spy for Hawkmoth or he was Ladybug and Cat Noir's son from the future.) or people taking sides, Ladynoir against Jadebug. It seemed like nobody could focus on any other topic.

Will finally got a chance to drag Adrien to an empty classroom right before lunch to ask him if this is what he dealt with all the time. "Dude, you have no idea. I'm either getting attention for being the face of Gabriel Agreste's brand or I'm getting attention for being Cat Noir. Speaking of which, are you coming to the photoshoot with me? Nathalie said they'll be here in like ten minutes." Will shook his head, "No I think I'll pass on this one. I might see if Marinette wants to go somewhere for lunch" For some reason Will's answer sparked jealousy in Adrien.

The model couldn't figure out why he felt that way towards his cousin and one of his friends. He shook off the feeling before answering his cousin's reply. "No problem. I'll just let Nathalie know what you're doing. Let's go find Mari and the others and find out what their lunch plans are."

***********Will's POV*********

We found Marinette sitting with Alya outside the school. Alya is the first one to see us and waves us over. "Hey guys! We were just talking about you!"

I laugh "That's funny cause we were just talking about you guys too. We were wondering-"

"You were wondering, not me."

"Oh right. I was wondering if you had plans for lunch, Marinette? Adrien has a photoshoot this afternoon and I opted not to go and I'd rather not eat lunch alone." I look at the pigtailed girl, who glances at her friend.

"I know we said we'd go just the two of us, Alya, but what if we have a girls weekend this weekend and let Will and Nino tag along to lunch today?" Marinette asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't know, Mari. I mean it's not like I was sitting here trying to think of a way to ask you the same thing. I'll need two dozen macarons for this weekend though. My friendship doesn't come cheap." Marinette laughs as she playfully punches Alya's shoulder.

"Great! Now I don't feel bad for leaving Will alone. Thank you so much Mari!" Adrien leans over and quickly pecks Marinette on the cheek before running to the silver car that just pulled up to the school.

I watch the car pull away before turning back to a red faced, barely breathing Marinette. "Girl you need to breathe! Mari look at me! In,out. In,out. In,out. There you go! We'll work on making sure you know to turn your head into it next time." Alya laughs as Marinette seems to choke on her next breath at the statement.

******30 minutes later*******

Marinette, Alya, Nino and I are walking back from a cafe about two blocks from school. "DUDE! I can't believe you drank that hot sauce! Your stomach must hate you." Nino said to me, talking about the dare that happened over lunch.

Before I can answer, there's a loud booming sound, like an explosion, coming from the Eiffel Tower.

"Whoa. What the hell was that?" Nino asks

"I don't know but it was close to the bakery. I need to go check on my parents!" Marinette yells as she runs off in the direction of the school and her house.

"I'm going to go see if it's another akuma!" Alya takes off in a different direction while Nino sighs loudly as he tries to keep up with her.

I quickly duck behind a building, "Wyazz, transform me!"

******Third person POV******

Standing at the base of the tower with a huge swarm of butterflies around him is Hawkmoth. "I've wasted too much time trying to get the ladybug and black cat miraculouses through different akumas. Now I'll do it myself." Hawkmoth holds out his hand and when one pure white butterfly lands on it, he quickly transforms it into Darkblade's sword. "Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses will soon be mine."

Ladybug quickly runs towards the explosion. "Hello Ladybug." She glances to the left to see Jade Turtle running beside her.

"Hi Jade Turtle. Have you seen Cat Noir?"

"I haven't seen him but I've spoken to him. He's alittle busy at the moment but I'm sure he'll show up soon."

"I hope so. I have a bad feeling about this. Be careful Jade Turtle."

"You too, Ladybug."

Soon the pair reach the tower and Ladybug realizes why Tikki warned her to be careful.

Right in the center of the square is Hawkmoth.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Ladybug. And I see that it's true that the Guardian relinquished his miraculous. Jade Turtle, I am Hawkmoth. While I'm glad to see that the turtle miraculous is being used, I'm afraid that your time as a hero is up. I'm just sorry that Cat Noir is going to miss all the fun."

"We'll see who's time is up." Jade Turtle says before throwing his shield and running towards Hawkmoth.

Ladybug runs after him, keeping an eye out for her black cat.

 _Meanwhile_

Adrien is being held on lockdown after news of Hawkmoth's appearance has spread. _'Please hold on Ladybug. I'm trying to figure a way out of here.'_ The only problem was that NOTHING HAS WORKED. Not having to stretch, go to the bathroom or anything! Plagg sits quietly in Adrien's bag, knowing what's coming and hoping his chosen can handle it.

Ladybug dodges another attack from Hawkmoth while Jade Turtle tries to attack him again. Will brings his shield up in time to keep the sword from giving him an unwanted haircut.

"Give up. The two of you can't hope to beat me." Hawkmoth tells him before jumping back to dodge Ladybug's attempt to catch him with her yo-yo.

The three exchange blows, some connecting and others not. The two young heroes are soon beaten and bruised but still standing.

"You two are finished. Ladybug, your earrings please." Marinette tightens her grip on her yo-yo, fear written all over her face.

Jade Turtle musters up all his remaining strength and rushes Hawkmoth one last time.

"No Jade Turtle! DON'T DO IT!" Ladybug yells.

Hawkmoth easily bats him away and Will hits one of the tower supports with a horrifying thud.

"NO!" Ladybug yells, running towards the fallen hero. She kneels down and frantically searches for signs of life.

"Your miraculous, Ladybug. I won't ask again." Once she confirms that Jade Turtle's pulse is there, a weak pulse but she knows he's alive, she turns on Hawkmoth.

"LUCKY CHARM!"

In her hands drops a sword. _'No,'_ she realizes _'it's a baton. Just like the one Cat Noir carries.'_ With newfound strength, Marinette stares down Hawkmoth. "You'll pay for hurting him and you won't get a chance to touch Cat Noir." Her baton lengthens into a staff and she rushes her enemy.

Adrien watches horrified at how his cousin is carelessly tossed aside but is awed by his Lady's bravery. _'I'm sorry I'm not there with you, Bugaboo. I just hope you'll forgive me.'_ He thinks as he watches Ladybug fight Hawkmoth with _HIS_ weapon.

As the fight wears on, both villian and heroine are tiring out. Their weapons clash with each other as they try to gain the advantage over their opponent. Hawkmoth lunges at Ladybug, who dodges his attack and counters with her own, throwing him off balance long enough for her to knock his sword away and sweep his feet out from under him.

"You lose, Hawkmoth." Ladybug says, out of breath from the intense fight and from fear of not knowing what to do now.

"Not today." He says before he's swarmed by hundreds of butterflies.

Ladybug can only watch as the white insects carry her enemy away.

"Miraculous Ladybug." She throws the baton in the air and any damage caused during the fight is instantly fixed, except for Jade Turtle.

Ladybug rushes over to him, finding him breathing steadily but still unconscious. She quickly scoops him up and takes him to the Guardian before she can be overrun by any reporters.

The whole city is celebrating Ladybug's victory over Hawkmoth. Marinette can hear it as she runs over rooftops towards the Guardian's home.

Once she's on the roof with the yin and yang symbol and the different miraculous symbols secretly etched into the skylight, she drops down into the room below it.

She lays Jade Turtle down on the bed in the corner before collapsing into the chair next to it. The door opens just as her earrings beep one final time and release her transformation and a tired Tikki, who smiles at Marinette before floating into her purse to rest.

"I must congratulate you on your victory, Marinette." Mari snorts.

"It's only a victory if I actually beat him. Hawkmoth got away, Cat Noir was a no show and I got Jade Turtle knocked out."

Master Fu nodded before going over and taking the turtle miraculous off the sleeping hero. A green flash of light engulfed him before it faded to reveal the face of William Agreste. "Will?! He's Jade Turtle?!"

"Yes. Please be quiet Marinette, he needs rest. I suspect he received a concussion and has some bruising. Will you go and retrieve the mortar and pestle from the kitchen? We need to tend to him before he gets beyond my abilities."

After the battle, Alya and Nino called Marinette and Adrien to make sure everybody was alright. Adrien told Nino he hadn't seen his cousin since before lunch and nobody had heard from him.

Alya was on the phone with Tom and Sabine, who haven't seen Marinette since breakfast that morning. Alya thanked them and reassured the couple by saying Marinette must have taken shelter somewhere else and that she would let them know if she heard from the girl first.

The Ladyblogger quickly dialed her best friend's number, hoping she was alright and keeping her fingers crossed that Will was safe too.

Marinette jumped as her phone rang next to her.

"Hello?"

"GIRL YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! Where are you?"

"I got swept up by a crowd and had to stay in a store during the fight. Are you and Nino alright?"

"We're fine but nobody's heard from Will. Have you seen him?" Marinette glanced to her right.

"I'm with him now. He got pushed around alot when the crowds got too rough. I saw somebody push him hard enough to make him fall and I think he hit his head so I brought him to a doctor to make sure he was alright. I couldn't find his phone so i couldn't get in touch with Adrien or anyone else."

Alya breathed a sigh of relief and Mari heard her relay all the information to, who she assumed was Nino. Marinette suddenly realized that she would have to tell Adrien what happened. Could she do it without telling him the truth? Would he believe the lie she just told Alya?

"The doctor is coming. I'll see if he has Will's phone and I'll let Adrien know what's going on. Will you call my parents and let them know what happened and that I'm ok?" Alya said that she would but said they would want to hear from Marinette soon.

Mari promised she'd call them and hung up before she groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm not technically a doctor but it's nice that you think so highly of me, Marinette." Master Fu chuckled at the young girl, knowing the time was approaching quicker than anyone anticipated.

Hours later, Marinette was walking the empty streets home. After being assured that Will would be just fine and that Fu would contact Marinette if anything changed, the Guardian convinced the girl to go home and get some rest herself. Quietly thinking to herself as she walked, Mari failed to notice somebody else was out as well.

"Marinette?" She snapped her head up at the sound of her name.

"A-adrien?" As his green eyes met her bluebell, Marinette rushed forward, embracing his lean body and letting all the emotions from the day wash over her as she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. It's all m-my fault. I co-couldn't help him and now he-he's hurt. I'm so sorry I failed,Adrien." Marinette mumbled everything into the fabric of his shirt, the model hearing most of it due to his time as a feline hero (but she didn't need to know that.)

Adrien pulled her back and looked at her, puzzled. "Mari, nothing that happened today is your fault. You couldn't have helped Will anymore than you already did. Because of you, Will is safe and sound." Adrien hugged her," Thank you for taking care of him."

Marinette cried harder as he continued to hold her close. As soon as she calmed down, she pulled back. "It is my fault that he got hurt though. I tried warning him and he didn't listen and I knew that Hawkmoth would hurt him and I just stood there. I'm so sorry. I failed him, I failed you and I failed the whole city. I let Hawkmoth go and now-" She started crying again, burying her face in her hands and missing the way Adrien stiffened.

 _'Is she saying what I think she is?'_ Adrien thought _'There's no way that My Lady and Mari are the same person, is there?'_ His thoughts were interpreted as Marinette pulled away completely.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put all that on you. I'm just tired and not making any sense." She sniffed as she looked down,"I just don't want you to hate me."

Adrien grabbed her shoulders "How could anyone hate you? You're the most amazing person I've ever met! You're brave,selfless,loyal and one of my best friends."

Marinette's eyes brimmed with tears. "You don't even know me." She whispered.

He looked at her confused, "I don't know as much as Alya does but I know enough to know that you're not yourself right now. How about I walk you home and maybe we can talk some more?" Adrien put his arms around her shoulders and tried to lead her down the street.

"Adrien, I just need to be alone please." Marinette said as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Mari, plea-"

"No, Adrien. I can't handle being near you right now."

Adrien frowned, "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"Please just let me-"

"NO. Ugh why can't you get it through your perfect head that I want to be alone right now?" Marinette yelled before she started walking away, looking for an empty (emptier) street to use to transform so she could clear her head.

"What's so wrong with me wanting to walk you home? I'm just trying to be nice." Adrien said as he caught up to her.

"What's wrong with it? Maybe I don't deserve your company right now, maybe I feel horrible for almost getting your cousin killed, maybe I'm realizing that no matter what I do you'll always, ALWAYS, be too perfect and unattainable to me. Maybe I'm realizing that no matter how I feel you'll never love me the same way I love you."

Adrien stopped short. "You what?" he asked, green eyes going wide at the sudden confession.

"Yeah I love you. Normally I'd be too freaked out to actually say it but I nearly died today so screw it. Ever since you gave me your umbrella on your first day, I've been in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you're so nice to everybody including Chloe. I know you don't believe me cause you have tons of girls fawn all over you but it's the truth. When we were practicing for the video game tournament I was so excited to spend time with you. Of course you're the whole reason I even tried out in the first place. I can't think when I'm around you, I can't talk without stuttering and making a complete idiot out of myself. Alya and Nino knew and they tried to get me to talk to you but I couldn't do it."

Marinette laughed weakly "I'm not good enough for you and I'm not good enough for Paris. I'm sorry that this is the last memory you'll have of me before I leave Paris to go stay with my uncle." Marinette took a deep breath before uttering the phrase that changes everything.

"Tikki, spots on."

As the bright pink light of her transformation faded, Adrien was now staring at the one and only Ladybug. She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Adrien's lips, "I'm sorry Adrien." was the only thing she said before she threw her yo-yo and swung away.

*********Adrien's POV********

I stood there in shock until I heard a giggling sound coming from my pocket. I yanked Plagg out. "How is any of this funny?"

"It's funny cause you've been pining after her for so long only to find out you've been sitting in front of her this whole time and didn't even know it."

I glared at him and started to confine him to nothing but cheese sticks for a month but he cut me off.

"Are we going after her or not?" he asked with a grin.

"Plagg,claws out!"

******Third person POV*****

Ladybug sat on top of the Eiffel tower, looking out over the city one last time.

"The whole city is safe and sound. I guess everybody's staying inside after the whole mess with Hawkmoth earlier. Nice job with the baton, by the way. Although, your stance needs some work and your swing is too heavy. How's Jade Turtle doing?" Adrien, or Cat Noir, asked from behind the spotted heroine, who remained quiet.

"Bugaboo? You're not mad cause I couldn't make it to the fight are you? I honestly tried but I couldn't get away from anybody to be able to sneak away. I'm sorry."

Ladybug wiped her eyes before turning to her partner. "I'm not mad. I know that you would have been there if you were able to. I was just thinking about how to tell you that I'm leav-" Cat Noir placed his finger on her lips,interrupting what he had already heard. "You're not going anywhere. Paris needs you, Ladybug. And if you leave then Hawkmoth wins anyway. Besides I just found out that you love me so I want to see where this goes, don't you Marinette?" Adrien asks while watching her face go from sad to confused before settling on shocked. Unable to hold back, Cat Noir chuckled at her expression and the reaction he knows is coming.

Marinette doesn't disappoint.

"ADRIEN?!"


	5. Chapter 5

From here on out, I just might write everything in 3rd person.

Enjoy!

"ADRIEN?!"

"Plagg, claws in." A bright green flash of light momentarily blinds Ladybug before it fades to reveal Adrien Agreste.

"Hey why don't you release yours too? I wanna see Tikki and let her know she owes me some cheese."

Marinette's eyes are drawn to a small black cat, who she realizes has to be Adrien's kwami, "Oh how cute! I never thought he'd look like an actual cat!" She fawns over the creature, scratching under his chin, earning her a pleased purr.

"Please don't make his ego bigger, he's enough trouble already. And Plagg don't be rude to her. We've talked about you being rude before. Do we need to switch back to American cheese?"

The cat kwami floats next to Marinette's shoulder. "You wouldn't dare! Camembert is the only thing I accept, anything less is just cruel. Do you see how he treats me? I'm practically wasting away cause he refuses to feed me the right kind of cheese." Plagg whines as he throws himself across Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette chuckles and rubs the mini cat's head, "Well I don't have Camembert but there should be some cheese bread left over from the bakery. We could go to my house and get you some if you behave, Plagg. Tikki is overdue for her cookies anyway."

"Did you say cheese bread? Adrien, why am I still here?"

Soon the two heroes dropped onto Marinette's balcony and quickly slipped into her room. While Marinette fumbled for a light switch, Adrien took a second to re-familiarize himself with her room, with his night vision of course.

Spotting something that wasn't there the last time he was over he called out to his partner. "Hey Mari, when did these pictures get here? I don't remember them from last time."

There was a muffled shriek followed by a thud and an "ow" before the light was switched on and something was thrown over his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing in my room has changed since the last time you've been here." Marinette said in a panicked voice as she raced to remove the pictures of him plastered on her wall.

"Then why am I watching you try to take down pictures of me?" He asked, crossing the gap and placing his hands on either side of Marinette, trapping her against the desk and him.

The young heroine tensed as she felt his breath on her neck, "That's an impressive collection you have, Bugaboo. Does this mean that you still love me? Of course you know how I feel about you so I guess we're- Mari are you ok?" Marinette made a strangled sound and pushed away from the desk and him.

" I-I'm f-fine" Marinette took a deep breath, "Tikki, spots off." The ladybug kwami dropped out of the air and Marinette quickly reached out and caught her.

"Adrien would you mind holding her while I go and grab something to eat? I haven't fed her properly today and I could honestly use something too." Marinette gently placed Tikki into his hands and went downstairs.

The small bug opened her eyes, "Hi Adrien, I'm Tikki. It's so nice to finally meet you in person, I've heard so much from Marinette and Plagg." Adrien shot her a surprised look as he settled in Marinette's desk chair.

"You've talked to Plagg since I've become Cat Noir?" Tikki laughed

"I'm surprised that he hasn't said anything before now considering he's such a loud mouth. Yes, we have had alot of conversations. We can sense each other if we're close enough so I usually pop into your bag during class so we can catch up. Speaking of which..." Tikki looked at his hand and Adrien finally realized he was still Cat Noir, so he dropped his transformation.

"TIKKI! I can't tell you how glad I am that Hawkmoth didn't get his hands on you today. How's Wyazz?" The black cat said as he wound himself, cat like, around the little bug.

"Aww how cute!" Adrien looked up to see Marinette climbing back through the door with a tray full of cookies, cheese bread and croissants from the bakery and a couple bottles of water.

"I realized I forgot to ask if you wanted anything before I left so I brought enough to share. And just so you know, my parents left earlier to a baking convention for a few days, s-so it-it's just us." Marinette explained, turning as red as her Ladybug suit as the reality of her words hit her.

Adrien grins and accepts a bottle of water and stuffs a cookie in his mouth before taking the tray from Marinette. "I'll set this on the desk while you go get ready for bed. I'm surprised you're still standing after the day you've had."

Marinette smiles at him and barely suppresses a yawn. "It would be nice to get some sleep before tomorrow." She glances at the desk. "At least Tikki and Plagg agree with you."

Adrien looked over to see his kwami fast asleep and curled so tightly around Tikki that he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Marinette walked over and placed the two tiny Gods into the small bed she made for Tikki and covered them with the matching blanket. Adrien joined her, snagging another cookie and looking in disbelief at the sleeping pair.

"Plagg never sleeps that still. He usually tosses and turns all night and keeps me up."

"Maybe being around Tikki calms him down?"

Adrien shrugs and pulls Mari away from the desk. "I don't know. What I do know is that another little bug needs her sleep too." He looks pointedly at Marinette as she yawns again.

"I'm going, I'm going. Let me grab you something to sleep in and then I'll go downstairs to change." Marinette glances over to him and blushes. "I mean y-you don't have to spend the night if you don't want to but I just figured since Plagg was asleep you couldn't transform and he probably won't wake up for a while so you'd be stuck here for a few hours and I'd want you to be comfortable, not that your jeans aren't comfortable, not that I'm looking at your jeans but you kn-"

Adrien pulls her into a hug. "I'm staying right here Mari. Even if Plagg was awake, I'd still stay with you." He presses a kiss into her hair as she relaxes against him.

"Thank you Adrien, sorry for rambling." He gives her a quick squeeze before letting her go. She walks over to a dresser and pulls out two pairs of pajamas and hands one to him.

"Those pants are too big on me so they should fit you just fine. The shirt is a men's shirt so no problems there. You can just leave your clothes over on the chair so you can find them in the morning."

"Thanks. Now go get changed or I'll do it myself." Adrien tells her sternly, before realizing what he just came out of his mouth and turns bright red and starts sputtering.

Marinette is slightly pink but she giggles as she heads out of the room.

Head in his hands, Adrien groans at himself. _Nice going Agreste. Now is not the time for things like that._ He thinks, especially with teenage hormones. Adrien quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off, throwing them across the chair, followed by his t shirt. He pulls on the pajama pants, keeping an ear fully tuned into noises downstairs. _God help me if Mari caught me in my underwear. I'd never show my face in public again._

Clothes in place and his street clothes folded, Adrien relaxes on the lounger, thinking over the day and thinking about the day ahead.

Marinette stood at the bottom of the staircase, face still pink and hand pressed against her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud at Adrien. She heard him groan as she heads to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she takes in her appearance. Thanking Tikki, Master Fu and the miraculous magic, Marinette is glad to see she doesn't have any injuries on her face. She carefully takes down her pigtails and pulls her shirt over her head before slipping out of her pants.

Using the full length mirror on the door, she slowly turns herself around looking for any kind of injury. Finding nothing but small bruises and scrapes, Marinette slips her pajamas on and brushes out her hair before leaving the bathroom.

Back upstairs Marinette finds Adrien dozing on her chaise lounge, too big to fully fit on it comfortably and with one arm hanging off. Reaching for her discarded purse, Marinette pulls out her phone and snaps a picture. Unfortunately, the shutter sound wakes up Adrien, who blinks up at her.

"I'm sorry, kitty. I didn't mean to wake you up." Marinette grins as he stretches and stands up, making her heart stop at the realization he was shirtless.

"No worries, Milady. Ready for bed?"

Mari nods, distracted by sleepy Adrien's voice, messy hair and abs. Adrien walks over and picks her up in a bridal carry. "Adrien! Put me down!"

"As soon as you're in bed, Purrincess." He replies, carefully climbing up to her bed and depositing her into it.

"I could have walked." Another yawn as her voice gets sleepy.

"I know." Adrien tucks her in and kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Bugaboo." He turns, forcing himself to go downstairs no matter how much he wants to mimic Plagg.

Marinette reaches out and grabs his hand, sounding confused and slightly worried. "Where are you going to sleep?" _Please stay with me_

"I was going to go sleep on the couch. Or your lounger." _Please ask me to stay with you_

Marinette bites her lip. "Will you stay here with me? Please?" _I don't want to be alone_

Adrien tries to resist, to remind himself that he needs to be a gentleman and give her privacy. He looks at her and knows any argument is useless.

Sliding into bed next to her, Adrien pulls Marinette close "I'm not going anywhere, Bug. Just relax and get some sleep."

Marinette cuddles a little closer as Adrien presses a good night kiss against her lips, both of them falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
